A 'Nasty Experience'
by URmyBrandOfHeroin
Summary: Bella is your average rebellious teen. Edward is the complete bad-boy package who has a rock band called 'Nasty Experience'. What will they do when both their bad worlds collide? AH,completely OOC, Rated M for language and possible lemons. R
1. The Swan's

**Ok, this is the first fanfic that ive done AH. I know that they are all completely OOC, but please just give it a chance! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I own this 'Nasty Experience'**_

_**BPOV:**_

Chapter 1: The Swan's

I awoke to the sound of my twin sister screaming at me.

"Bella! Wake your lazy ass up, girl!"

_Ugh. What does she want now? _I thought to myself as I rolled over to look at the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. 6:15 a.m. She has _got_ to be kidding.

"Bella!" she yelled again.

"Alice, it is 6:15! You are fucking crazy if you think…"

"It is the first day of our senior year, Bella!" she cut me off, "we have to look absolutely in-fucking-credible when we walk through those doors today!"

"What EVER!" I grumbled, rolling back over and sticking my head underneath my pillow, hoping to drown her out.

"Bella, If I have to listen to Alice bitch all morning, im going to come up there and strangle you with my bare hands!" That was Emmett, our room-mate. He was our age, only a few months older than the two of us, and he had been living with us for almost a year now.

The three of us had known each other all our lives, and after his mother was arrested last year and thrown into the local psych hospital after she tried to set the town's Sheriff Station on fire (She claimed that the police didn't do anything to help her after she had been abducted by aliens) he legally emancipated himself and moved in with us.

Since Alice and I were also legally emancipated (our father died of cancer two years ago and our mother was on her third go-round with rehab) we didn't mind the company.

"Yeah, Em. I hear ya!" I yelled down the stairs to him, and heard him laugh in return. I grumbled again, tossing the covers off of me and stumbled my way through the darkness to the adjoining bathroom that Alice and I shared, where my dearest sister was already glued to the mirror with a towel wrapped around her head and an eyeliner pencil in her hand.

Looking at the two of us, you would never guess that we were twins because we had hardly anything in common when it came to physical features. My sister resembled our mother most, and I looked more like our father.

Alice was about average height, 5'6" or so, and had a very slender build. Her hair was short, to her chin, and was jet black except for her bangs which were cut even shorter to cover her right eye and were bleached white. Hey eyes were chocolate brown and almond shaped, and her skin was a deep olive tone that she inherited from our mostly-Italian heritage. Needless to say, she was gorgeous.

I, on the other hand, looked very different from Alice. I was very tall for a female, close to 5'10", with a thicker build from my pixie-like sister. My hair was long, to the middle of my back, was a dark mocha color and had naturally loose curls. My bangs, however, were also cut short to cover my left eye instead of my right, and were dyed a 'hot tamale' red. I had hazel-green eyes surrounded by thick lashes, and my skin was pale and flawless. Alice always told me how envious she was of how I looked. I didn't get it.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Alice sang as I walked zombie-like to the bathroom counter.

"Oh, shut up Alice." I sneered at her. I had never been a morning person, and she was just way too perky.

"Stop being a bitch and get in the shower" she replied, her cheeriness never faltering. "I want to do your make-up when you get out."

"I can do my own make-up, fuck you very much."

"Bella, all you wear is black eyeliner and you look like one of those hideous fucking 'Emo kids.' Gag me!" she said, dramatically sticking a finger in her mouth.

"Well, that ay be true, but at least I don't paint my face up like a hooookerrr!" I sang the last word. She glared at me and snapped the towel she had just taken off of her head in my direction, missing me by an inch. I stuck my tongue out at her and jumped into the shower, closing the glass door just in time to block her second shot.

XxxxxxX

Thirty minutes later, I was standing in Alice's spot in front of the mirror, applying my 'emo eyeliner' and topping it off with some charcoal grey shadow and clear lip gloss. After I finished I backed away a few steps to examine my outfit in the mirror.

I smoothed out my 'Vampire Panic!' one-sleeved band tee (which was my favorite band that was based off of my favorite vampire novel) over the top of my low-rider faded blue jeans that were torn at the knees and belled out at the bottom, with a pair of black ballet flats. Half of my hair was pinned on my head with my 'Jack Skellington' hair sticks, and my dangly 'skulls and stars' earring chimed lightly in my ear. Finally, as I was picking up my square black-and-white rimmed glasses from the counter, I heard a low whistle come from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Lookin' hot, Bells! If you weren't like a sister to me, I might put you on this counter and do dirty things to you." Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I let out a small laugh as I turned towards him.

"That doesn't make me feel very good, Em. You would do dirty things to a farm animal if it stood still long enough." I walked over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Now, that's not very nice, Bells! Besides, I don't hear your mom complaining!"

"That's probably because she's too fucked up to realize just how bad it really is!" He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That is cold, Bells. Very cold!" He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked together down the stairs to where Alice was waiting by the front door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jeeze, Alice. Agitated much? Its just school." I said, mussing her hair lightly.

"Oh fuck off, Bella!" she said, slapping my hand away and fixing her hair back into its position. "Are you two idiots ready to go?"

"Nope." Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Ugh, lets go morons." Alice said, rolling her eyes, and walking out the door to Emmett's jeep.

"Ready for the first day of our last year, Bells?" Emmett asked me, closing the door behind us and locking it with the key from under the eave.

"Im ready to get this over with, that's for damn sure. Lets hurry up and leave before Alice has an aneurism."

He barked out a laugh and climbed into the driver seat of the jeep turning the key, and the engine roared to life.

"TO OUR LAST YEAR!" Emmett roared, and Alice and I screamed as he slammed down on the accelerator, the tires squealing on the pavement as we made our way to our last year at Forks High School.

--

**Ok, so I really need some feedback on this, because I've never written in All human before. **

**I know that everyone is completely out of character, but I really wanted to see how all of our favorite characters would act if they were normal, screwed up, present day teenagers. **

**Please R&R, because I need to know how everyone feels about it. If I get 10 reviews or more, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**And don't worry, im still going to continue "As always, I love you." Hopefully I will be able to update both of them every other day, but like I said, im in the middle of moving so that might be a bit tough!**

**Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Much Love, fellow Edward-Addicts.**


	2. The Cullen's

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I own this 'Nasty Experience'**

**BPOV:**

We pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes early thanks to Emmett's insane driving, so we walked over to the picnic tables and Alice and I Hopped on the top, Emmett planting one foot on the bench seat and leaning on his elbows.

It was unusually warm for Forks, and the sun was actually shining through the hazy overcast. It looked as if it was going to be a pretty good day, until I heard the most annoying voice I could imagine.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and I groaned in unison, and I saw Emmett roll his eyes.

"Mike." I couldn't even fake a civil greeting. Mike Newton had been tailing me like a lost puppy since grade school, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"You look amazing today, Bells." Mike said, his sleazy eyes appraising me from head to toe, but stopping on my chest.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, you little twerp." I snapped at him, and his eyes came up to meet mine, a slow smile creeping across his lips.

"Sorry Bella. You just look so Hot I cant help it. Why don't you let me take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I jerked it away from him and shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"I don't think so, Mike. Don't touch me again." I stood up and jumped off the table, giving Alice a sideways glance, and walked towards the front doors of the school. Mike was right behind me.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be like that! We would have a great time!" He reached over and slid his hand into my back pocket, giving it a little squeeze, and at that point I had quite enough. I whirled round and gripped the collar of his shirt tightly, shoving him away from me and into the brick wall behind us.

"Listen, shit heel. If you ever touch me again, I will rip that pathetic thing you call a penis right off of your filthy body and shove it straight down your throat. Do you understand?" He reached up and grabbed me by the wrist, spinning me around so that now my back was to the wall, and his face was inches from mine.

I could hear the people running over to witness our little fight, and over Mike's shoulder I could see Emmett trying to shoulder his way through the crowd, but Mike's little group of cronies had formed a barrier to prevent him from breaking through.

"Alright you little bitch. I have had quite enough of this little innocent act you keep putting on. You know you want me, so stop being the little cock-tease that you are, and just give it up!" His mouth came down on mine hard, but it only lasted for a second before he was ripped away from me. I was tossed to the ground momentarily before Alice game running over and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I heard the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh, and then glass breaking.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Alice, my breathing labored. Before she had the chance to answer I grabbed her by the elbow and ran towards Emmett, who I had thought was the one to get Mike off of me. I found him at the front the crowd, but he was staring wide eyed and mouth gaping open, at two boys on the walkway in front of us. A boy whom I had never seen before, was standing with fists clenched over Mike, who was laying on the ground covered in glass and bleeding from the nose.

"I believe the lady asked you to keep your hands off of her. Next time, I hope that you remember your manners." The bronze haired God spat at Mike, and his voice was like liquid silk. He turned around and scanned the crowd, which was completely silent, and stopped when his eyes landed on me. As soon as our eyes met, my breath hitched in my throat. His eyes were a such a brilliant shade of green that I couldn't look away. He rotated his shoulders and waltzed over to me, looking like he should be on a runway instead of the concrete walk we stood on, and stopped just inches away.

"Are you alright?" He breathed the question, and my head was swimming with the scent of his breath in my face. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but just as he opened his mouth to speak the booming voice of principal Greene resounded through the crowd.

"What is going on here?!" He yelled, looking at the shattered door and three boys helping a bleeding Mike off the ground. The beautiful boy who had rescued me looked over at principal Greene, and then back at me, and winked.

"I hit him, Sir. Im sorry that I broke your door, but the little weasel had this lovely young lady cornered against a wall and I felt I had no choice but to make him remember his manners." His eyes never left my face, and Mr. Greene's eyes snapped over to me.

"Is that true, Ms. Swan? Was Michael assaulting you?" I was still staring at the boy, unable to speak, but thankfully Alice answered for me.

"Yes sir, Mr. Greene. We all saw it happen." she made a gesture to the rest of the crowd standing behind us, getting a few grumbles from Mike's friends in return.

"Well, don't worry Ms. Swan. This will be taken care of immediately." Mr. Greene said, his voice calmer now, and then turned to the mystery boy. "and you must be one of our new students, is that correct?"

The boy nodded, still looking at me, and then spoke again in that beautiful velvet voice.

"Yes, sir. Im Edward Cullen."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of my morning was spent in principal Greene's office filling out incident reports with the school and police, and watching Mike get escorted from the premises in handcuffs.

I wasn't pressing charges on him, only because I didn't feel like going through all the legal crap it required to do so, but the school had a "sexual harassment" policy that required them to press charges of their own. They were also planning on suing for the damages done to the property during the fight.

More power to them. I wanted nothing to do with the vile Mike Newton, but I knew that, now that he had been expelled on the first day of his senior year, this wouldn't be the last time I had to deal with him. I needed to find Alice and Emmet to talk over some extra home security…

Finally, at the lunch bell, Mr. Greene decided that I had "been through enough for one day" and let me run along to get some lunch and finish out the rest of my classes for the day. I found Emmett and Alice waiting for me outside the doors of the cafeteria.

"Bells, you ok?" Emmett came over and slung his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. I just need to forget about that little cretin and get some grub. Although I think we may need to put a security system in the house, just in case the 'tards feel like getting froggy." I sighed, flustered.

"They expelled his ass, didn't they?" Alice chirped, smiling.

"Yeah they did. When they walked him out of the building in handcuff's, I thought it was Christmas!" I smiled back at her, " now lets get some food before my stomach eats itself."

As soon as we stepped through the doors of the cafeteria, people began to stare and whisper. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them as I walked to the lunch line, grabbing a coca-cola and a double order of fries.

As I walked to the register to pay for my food, I spotted bronze hair bobbing through the lunch crowd. I practically threw the money at the woman working the register, and jogged through the crowd to find the boy who had rescued me this morning, leaving Alice and Emmett yelling from behind me.

I found him at the very back of the room, sitting at a table with another boy and girl that I didn't recognize, but I didn't approach him; All I could do was stare. He was sitting in his chair sideways, with his back leaned up against the wall and one foot propped up in the chair beside him. His left hand was resting on his propped knee, and the other was on the table, flipping a pen between his fingers. His head was leaned back partially, his eyes closed and his mouth moving as if he were singing to himself.

He was possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he looked directly at me, who was standing in the middle of the room staring at him like an idiot. Our eyes locked, just as they had that morning, and the most beautiful crooked grin lit up his perfect face. The hand that had been propped on his knee lifted as he set his leg on the floor, and he motioned to the chair it had been resting in. I looked around me to see if there was anyone else he could have been motioning to, and found no one, so I pointed to myself as if to ask him if it were me he was referring to.

His head shot back and a quite laugh escaped his perfect lips, and then he nodded and motioned with his hand again. Feeling like the village idiot, I walked slowly towards where he sat, a blush creeping all the way up to my hairline. As I reached the table, he stood and pulled the chair out and motioned again for me to sit.

Before I got a chance to, Alice and Emmett came bounding up behind me, both of them talking at the same time.

"Bella, what the hell? You just left us hangin' back there!" Alice snapped, placing a hand on her hip, but then shut her mouth as soon as she saw who I was standing next to. "Oh, wow. Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. I was just about to ask Bella if she wanted to join me for lunch. The two of you can join us as well, if you like." He motioned to the other side of the table where the two others that I didn't know sat.

"What was your name again, bro? With all the excitement earlier, I didn't catch it." Emmett said, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. And this is my brother Jasper, and my sister, Rosalie." As soon as Edward motioned to his sister, Emmett's eyes didn't leave her face, and he quickly agreed to sitting with them.

I sat in the chair that Edward had pulled out for me earlier as Emmett and Alice took seats on either side of his siblings. We all sat in complete silence for a few minutes, not knowing exactly what to say, but Edward broke the silence first. I was glad, though, for I wanted to hear his voice again.

"Are you alright, Bella? That creep didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" His eyes looked over me to see if I had any injuries, but didn't linger like most boys our age would have done, and then looked directly back at my face. I was impressed.

"No he didn't. And how did you know my name?"

"I heard that little worm say it right before…" he stopped and cleared his throat, "well, before all that happened."

"Oh. Well, no he didn't hurt me. And, um, I wanted to thank you for what you did." I looked down at my hands, a blush rising in my cheeks again.

"Yeah man. That was some pretty cool shit!" Emmett boomed, laughing, "Normally the dweeb wouldn't even think about doing something like that to Bella seeing as she has kicked his ass before. It sucks that I didn't get a hit in though."

"So this isn't the first time this has happened?" Rosalie spoke for the first time, and her voice sounded like wind chimes. Alice laughed and slapped her hand on the table.

"Oh god, no. That boy has been trying to get into Bella's pants since we were kids. You think he would have learned after Bella sent him to the hospital the last time, but the kid is thick headed." Alice was laughing hard at the memory.

"_You_ sent him to the hospital?" Edward said to me, surprise ringing in his voice.

"Yes, I did. Is that so hard to believe?" I asked him, insulted.

"What did you do to him?" This time, it was Jasper that spoke. I saw Alice's eyes snap over to him, but then she shook her head and looked back at me.

"He got a little handsy with me in gym class freshman year, so I kicked him down the bleachers. It was just a mild concussion. He was out of the hospital in three days." Edwards eyes got wide, and then his expression became amused.

"I never would have thought…"

"You never would have thought What?" I asked defensively, cutting him off, "That I could take care of myself?"

"No. you're just so…_small_." he answered, a smile playing on his face. I stood up, knocking the chair out from behind me and sending it clattering loudly to the floor.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for what you did, but I don't need your help. I can take care of myself just fine, and I don't need your condescending remarks. So, if you'll excuse me…" with that, I turned and walked away.

It was turning out to be a shitty day, and I didn't need some guy that didn't even know me thinking I was some sort of damsel in distress. Fuck that. I left the cafeteria and waited for Emmett and Alice at our normal meeting place, the picnic tables outside the school. When the bell finally rang, they came bounding out the door laughing, with the Cullen's by their sides.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett yelled, waving his hands in the air to get my attention. As if I could miss him. No one could miss that grizzly bear of a boy.

"Em, I think we should ditch the rest of the day" I grumbled at him, "I don't feel like dealing with anymore crap, if that's all right with you two."

"Actually, we were thinking the same thing." Alice said with a sly smile on her face. She was obviously cooking up something in that conniving little mind of hers.

"OK, Alice, whats up?" I asked, knowing that look all too well.

"Well, we've asked the Cullen's here if they would like to come with us." She said, smiling at me and nudging me with her elbow.

"Whatever, just get me the hell out of here." I said and turned my back on the lot of them, practically stomping over to the jeep. The three of us climbed in and peeled out of the parking lot heading towards home, the Cullen's following close behind us in a BMW of some kind.

This was going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**And Thus concludes chapter 2!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post, but as I said last time, Ive been in the middle of moving so ive been pretty busy!**

**Im thinking about trying to do EPOV starting in chapter 4, since ive already started on chap 3 with BPOV. Ive never written in his pov before, so you'll have to let me know how I do.**

**Im hoping to get the next chap finished, cleaned up, and posted by the end of the week, but im still unpacking, so it may be the beginning of next week before I get it put up.**

**Be sure to R&R and tell me how im doin!**

**Until the next time, my fellow Edward-Addicts!**


	3. Ditching

_**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and the consumption of Alcohol. This story is for mature audiences only, so if you are easily offended, I suggest that you stop reading immediately.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I own this 'Nasty Experience'**_

_**BPOV:**_

The ride home was short, thanks to Emmett's lead foot, but the BMW kept up with his break-neck speed the whole way. Twenty minutes after we ditched school, the five of them were piled into the living room as I sat at the bar in the kitchen, listening to them talk animatedly.

"So, I hate to be rude but…" Emmett started out, and I winced a bit, knowing that nothing good could come from him starting a conversation with those words, "You said that all of you are siblings."

"Yes, we are." Edward answered, also wondering where this was going.

"Well, none of you look anything alike." Emmett continued, and I felt like walking into the living room and giving him a swift smack to the back of the head.

"Well, were not actually blood related. The three of us were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Edward stated plainly.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Oh. Sorry." Emmett said, looking down to the floor. Thankfully, The three Cullen's all laughed at his expression.

"Its nothing to be sorry about," Rosalie said in her wind chime voice, "we get that a lot, to be completely honest." Silence hit the room again, so I decided that, even in the shitty mood I was in, it was time to change the subject.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" I tried to sound as cheery as possible, but I don't think I quite pulled it off. If anyone noticed, no one mentioned it.

"Well, things seem to move a bit…slow, around here." Jasper answered. "I mean, do you have any night clubs or bars or anything in this town?"

"There are a few little Dive Bars around town, and a few pool halls, but nothing to be excited about. We normally just drive to Port Angeles or Seattle if we want to catch any action." Alice answered, her eyes lingering on him for a moment too long.

"Well, there goes the chance to get any gigs around here." Jasper said leaning back on the couch and throwing his hands into the air.

"Gigs?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, gigs. The three of us have this little garage band type thing, and we were hoping we could find a bar or club that would let us play," Edward answered, standing from his seat on the couch," Not to be rude, but would you mind if I got something to drink?"

"Oh, Jesus, how rude am I?" I said, mentally slapping myself in the forehead, "Would anyone else like something?"

I got a resounding "sure" from everyone else, but Edward still followed me into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched me take down the glasses from the cupboard and rummage around in the fridge for some soda's.

"So, whats the name of your band?" I asked absently, trying to make conversation, but as I shut the door from the fridge and turned around, he was standing only an inch away from my face.

I nearly had a heart attack at the proximity and just barely caught myself from dropping the cans of soda all over the floor. He took them from my hands, and placed his arms around either side of my waist as he set them down on the counter behind me.

"Im sorry, what did you say?" He asked in a low whisper, leaning into me just hard enough so that I could feel the pressure of his body against mine.

"Wh…What is the name of your band?" I stuttered out.

He moved one hand from the counter behind me only to place it gently on my hip.

"Its called 'Nasty Experience.'" He answered in the same low whisper, and that breathtaking crooked smile crept slowly across his lips.

"Wh…" I stopped for a moment and cleared my throat, "Why is it called that?"

His hand slid from my hip and locked behind the back of my knee, and he quickly hitched my leg up and held it to his side as his other hand moved from the counter and rested softly on the small of my back. The movements were so quick that I gasped in reaction.

"Well, Lovely Bella, I could tell you…But that wouldn't be any fun." A low, throaty growl escaped his lips as he leaned me back against the counter, pressing his body slightly harder into mine.

"I would much rather _show _you," He said as he leaned his face closer to me so that his mouth was just above mine, and then he whispered "What do you say, Bella? Would you like to have a 'Nasty Experience?'"

_**EPOV:**_

All I could do was stand there and stare at her. Her perfect lips were just an inch away from my own, and all I could think about was closing that gap and tasting them…But I didn't. I wanted her to be the one to make that first move.

Ever since lunch, when she snapped at me and stormed away, I knew that I was going to make this girl mine. At every single school I had ever been to, girls practically threw themselves at me. There was no challenge, until this girl stepped into my life. This beautiful, bad-ass girl who obviously didn't take any shit from anyone…I wanted her.

She knew I wanted her. From the way I was leaning her up against this counter, she could _feel_ that I wanted her. My mind was screaming at me to make a move, but I just stood there, waiting for her to answer my question.

"Bella?" I whispered to her again, but she didn't say anything. Her hand moved from her side, and she place in softly on the side of my face, tracing my bottom lip with her thumb as her other hand moved to my chest.

_Hell Yes!_ my head was screaming, and I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

Before I knew what was happening, my head was slung to the side and I was pushed backwards against the bar on the other side of the kitchen. I turned to see Bella, still leaning up against the counter, laughing. I didn't know what to say, and the shock must have been showing on my face, because she took one look at me and started laughing harder.

_**BPOV:**_

The look on his face was priceless, and I couldn't help but laugh at it. He just stood against the bar with that dumbfounded expression, and stared at me. Finally, after I was able to calm my laughing and breathe normally, I walked over to him very slowly and placed my arms on the bar behind him, just like he had first done to me.

"Edward, what do you take me for? Im not some slut that gives it up to any pretty boy that smiles at me." I smiled at him, and he just stared at me. I decided to taunt him a little bit.

"Are you alright Edward? Im sorry if I hurt you, but your just so…_Small._" and with that, I grabbed the drinks from the counter, and walked back into the living room leaving him behind me, still stunned.

As soon as I walked into the room with the others, a roar of laughter overcame me and I was surrounded by applause. They were all standing near the door, so it was obvious that they had been eavesdropping on what had just happened between Edward and I.

"Bella, that was totally wicked!" Alice said as she slung her arms around my neck, laughing.

"I'll have to second that motion" Rosalie gasped, trying to contain her laughter, "That's a first for ol' Edward. He's not used to being…refused!" with that she busted into hysterics again.

Just then, Edward came around the corner looking very red in the face, which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Aw, whats wrong, Eddie? You get beat up by a girl?" Jasper said, gasping, and slapped Edward on the back.

"Screw you, Jasper." he grumbled, smacking his hand away.

"Ok, ok everyone, Leave Edward alone," Emmett said, pinching his lips together, "Its not his fault that he cant…take on…_tiny Bella!_"

The room busted into squeals of laughter again, and this time, no one tried to calm anyone down. Edward just stood leaning against the door frame with a grimace on his face until finally, everyone composed themselves.

After wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, I finally looked at the clock. We had been here for almost 4 hours now, and it was almost dark.

"So, whats the plans for this evening?" I asked everyone. All I got was shrugs in response, except for Alice. Her famous devilish grin crept across her face for the second time today. That was bad.

"Alice, whats on your mind?" Emmett inquired. She held up a finger as if to tell him to hold on a minute, and then bounded up the stairs. The rest of us stared at each other, wondering what she could possibly have up her sleeve. A moment later, she came running back down the stairs with a plastic bag in her hands, and something glass was clanking inside it.

"So, who wants to get this party started?" She asked, that grin still plastered on her face.

"Alice, what the hell is that?" I asked, a little scared to find out the answer. With a wink, she pulled out a full bottle of vodka and a handful of shot glasses, and another empty glass bottle. I heard Emmett whoop and clap his hands together.

"Um, Alice, dear. We all have school in the morning. Or did you forget that?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip in aggravation.

"Bella, stop being a buzz kill. Don't act like we've never gone to class with a hang over before!" She said mimicking my actions, but sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her, and then looked to the rest of the room. All I saw was smiles.

"Well, I guess the party is on." I said in defeat. The next moment, Rosalie flipped out her cell phone, presumably to call their parents and tell them they were staying the night with some friends.

"Wont your parents be worried that there are equal numbers of the opposite sex staying alone in this house?" I asked Edward, who hadn't said much since our jokes at his expense.

"No, our parents are pretty cool. They let us make our own decisions as long as were careful about whatever it is we decide to do." he said with a smirk.

"And what is it you normally decide to do?" I asked, wondering about his coy little smile.

"Ask me again in a few drinks." he said with a laugh, and then walked towards his brother and sister.

"Oh damn. What are we going to do about clothes for the morning?" Rosalie asked as soon as she snapped her phone shut.

"Im think that you will be able to fit into something of mine or Bella's," Alice answered, "And im sure Emmett can rustle up something for the boys."

"Well, now that _that_ is settled, lets get this party STARTED!" Emmett boomed as he cleared off the coffee table, setting up a round of shots for all of us.

All of us grabbed a glass and held them up to cheers.

"To New Friends, and One hell of a night!" Emmett yelled. There was a loud "Here, Here" from the rest of us, and as we tossed the liquid back, I knew that Emmett was going to be absolutely right.

This was definitely going to be one hell of a night.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**And Thus concludes chapter 3!**

**I decided to try a little bit in EPOV, just to try it out, so you'll have to let me know how I did, and if I should continue to put a bit in his POV.**

**The next chapter will be the Cullen/Swan Party.**

**Boy are you guys in for some surprises!**

**Don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think!**


	4. Another AN: PLZ READ

Author's Note

Hey guys... sorry its been so long since my last update, but unfortunately my laptop crashed and burned!

Its still in the process of being fixed, but unfortunately i lost all my stories...

Im going to try to get some chapters up within the next week or so, but im not going to make any promises, and i hope everyone understands.

Thanks to all my faithful readers, and ill try to post as soon as i can.

Until then, my lovely Edward-addicts.


	5. The Party

_**Warning: This chapter contains very strong language, sexual content, and the consumption of alcohol. This story is for mature audiences only, so if you are easily offended, I suggest you stop reading immediately.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. I own this 'Nasty Experience'**_

_**BPOV:**_

After we had taken our first shot, Alice got everyone to sit in a circle around the coffee table in the living room, telling us that she wanted to play a game of… drunken truth or dare.

"the rules of the game are quite simple," she explained with her infamous devilish grin plastered across her lips, "and the object is to get completely sloshed. So if your name is called, you take a shot. If you get a truth question and refuse to answer, you take two shots. If you refuse a dare, you take three. Everyone got it?"

We all nodded, and I felt my stomach clench. I hated truth or dare. Why would anyone want some random person that they barely know asking them very personal questions, or making them do embarrassing things just to get a laugh? I didn't understand it, but I wasn't about to let everyone see me chicken out, either.

"So who wants to go first?" Alice asked as she started to fill up the shot glasses on the table, but no one answered.

"Alright, if you're all going to be pansy's, ill go first." Emmet announced with a grin. He picked up a shot glass from the table and placed it softly in front of Rosalie. "Truth or dare, Rosie."

"You don't know me well enough to call me 'Rosie'" she said as she picked up the glass and tossed the liquid back, "and I choose truth."

"Alright then, Rosalie." Emmett said slyly, his grin getting even bigger, "Your question is… do you spit or swallow?"

If it had been physically possible for me, my jaw would have hit the floor, and I could see that everyone else in the room was wearing the exact same expression as I was.

"Jesus, Emmett, you couldn't have started out with an easy one?" I said, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Hey, you guys wanted to play truth or dare, and this is how the game is played! If she doesn't want to answer the question, she can take her two shots and we can move on. What's it gonna be, Rosalie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Emmett That answer is for me to know…" she said picking up a shot glass and drinking it quickly "And for you to find out."

With that, she finished her second shot, and this time it was Emmett's jaw that hit the floor.

"I guess its my turn, then." Rosalie said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Ok, I choose Bella."

"Truth" I said with a sigh and took one of the full glasses from the center of the table, drinking it quickly in hopes to get this over with as fast as I could.

"Ok, how far would you go with someone you just met?" She asked with a laugh. She had obviously meant for her question to be embarrassing, but I had to fight to hide my smile.

"Well, I think I answered that question earlier, in the kitchen with Edward." Everyone (except Edward, of course) Erupted with laughter yet again. Even though I had answered my question, I took a drink from the table anyways. Just as I was about to drink it, Edward's hand gently caught my wrist, and he took the glass out of my hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I hope you change your answer before the night is done." He whispered to me, then he lifted the glass as if to toast, and he didn't take his eyes off me as he drank.

XxxxxxxxxX

As the night went on, the game got more interesting. I had seen Alice give Jasper a lap dance, Emmett do cart-wheels completely naked (which was Rosalie's form of payback for his first question to her), Edward had run down the street in his boxer's yelling "I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" and Rosalie had applied her make-up… with her feet. I don't think I had ever laughed so hard in my life.

I was just finishing up my last dare from Alice, which was to sing "Im a little Tea-Pot" and do the movements, and everyone was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"That was fucking hilarious, Bells!" Emmett said, slurring just a little, and giving me a high-five.

"Thanks, Em." I sat down on the floor to catch my breath, and took another shot as I was waiting for everyone else to compose their laughter.

"This is such a blast!" Jasper said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, " I think we should totally write a song about this, dont you, Eddy?"

"Jasper, you know I hate it when you call me Eddie." He said, tossing a bottle cap in Jasper's direction, "But yes, I can see this turning into an interesting song."

"You sing?" Alice asked surprised.

"Oh, Edward is very musical" Rosalie answered before Edward could, "He does everything from singing, to guitar, to piano."

Just then, an idea popped into my intoxicated little head.

"Hey, I believe its my turn, isn't it?" I asked playfully. "Edward, truth or dare."

"Dare" he said as he took his first shot. I took a deep breath, and leaned across the table toward him so that our faces were just inches away.

"Sing for me." I whispered to him.

"What?" He asked me, surprise ringing in his voice.

"Will you sing one of your songs for me?" I asked again, hoping that I hadn't upset him. I heard Jasper clear his throat, and Edward just looked at me, stunned.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Ill think of something else…" I said as I leaned away from him, feeling like a complete jerk.

"No, its alright. Ill sing something for you." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, and then leaned across the table toward me with his brilliant green eyes shinning, and began to sing…

It's the way that you blush when you're nervous

It's your ability to make me earn this.

I know that you're tired,Just let me sing you to sleep.

It's about how you laugh out of pity

'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny

I know that you're shy,Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything.

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it

It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded

I know that you're weak,Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,Just say the word,

I mean anything.Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

While you were sleeping,I figured out everything:

I was constructed for you,And you were molded for me.

Now I feel your name.

Coursin' through my veins.

You shine so bright, it's insane.

You put the sun to shame.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything.

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

When he finished his song, everyone in the room was completely silent. I Could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and as I looked around the room I noticed that Alice and Rosalie both had tears running down their cheeks.

"That…" my voice broke, so I stopped and cleared my throat before starting again, "That was so beautiful, Edward."

"What's the name of it?" I heard Alice whisper beside me.

"Its called 'Lullaby'." He answered, his eyes still on my face.

I could feel the tears begin to spill over, and I did not want to let Edward see me cry. I stood up and ran from the living room and out the back door onto the patio. I definitely needed to get some fresh air to get my emotions in check.

I sat on the top of the stairs and put my head between my knees so that I could calm my breathing, along with my dizziness from way too much alcohol. It wasn't long before I heard the screen door creak open, and I was praying that it was Alice coming to check on me.

"Bella, are you alright?" His velvet voice came from behind me. I still didn't want to speak, just in case my voice betrayed me, so I held up my hand and gave him a 'thumbs up'. Of course, he didn't buy it, and came to sit beside me on the stairs.

"Im sorry if I upset you, Bella." He said, "That wasn't my intentions. I hope you're not angry with me."

I lifted my head up from my knees and looked at him. He thought I was mad?

"Edward, why would I be angry with you?" I asked him, confused.

"Bella, you got up and ran from the room. I thought it was because of my song." He looked down at his hands looking a little embarrassed.

"It was because of your song," I said with a sigh, "But not because it made me angry, Edward. It was amazing."

"Then why did you run away?" He asked, and his eyes were so intense that I couldn't stop myself from telling him the truth.

"Because I didn't want you to see me cry." I whispered. "Not because I didn't like your song, but because it was so incredibly beautiful that I couldn't stop the tears, and im not used to feeling so…vulnerable."

He put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking directly at him.

"That song was about you, Bella." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, amazed, "How could it be? I just met you today."

"Well, when you asked me to sing for you, I honestly had no idea what song to choose. I couldn't think of a single song I had written that would have been suitable for me to sing to you, but when I looked at you, it just sort of came out." He stopped, and then smiled that breathtaking crooked smile, "What can I say? You inspire me."

I couldn't speak. All I could do was sit there and stare at him, and suddenly my surprise turned into anger. There was no way that he could be this perfect, but even if he was, I couldn't let him see just how much he was getting under my skin. I slapped his hand away from me and stood up.

"I hope you don't think that your little song to me means that im going to jump in the sack with you or something, because if you do, you have another thing coming." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

He stood up so quickly that it almost threw me off balance, so I grabbed hold of the railing and took a step up so that I was standing flat on the porch.

"Is that what you think im doing?" he asked, anger flashing across his eyes, "You think that I just sing a girl a pretty song so that I can sleep with her?"

"How should I know?" I said, throwing my hands into the air, "I barely know you."

"Wow, and here I thought you were _smart._" He practically spat the last word in my face.

"Why, you arrogant son of a b--"

"HEY!" someone yelled from the doorway, cutting me off, and Alice came stomping over to where we stood. "Are you two crazy? The neighbors are going to call the cops if you keep yelling and bitching at each other like this. Do you guys want to go to jail tonight?"

"Sorry, Alice" I said, staring daggers in Edward's direction, "We'll be inside in just a minute."

"Fine, just stop with the damn yelling!" then she turned and stomped back inside.

"Im going back inside" I told Edward through gritted teeth, and then turned toward the door. I took three steps before Edward caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella, wait." He said, still sounding angry.

"What do you want, Edward?" I snapped.

Suddenly my back was against the wall, and Edward had his hands on either side of my face. I was so startled by the quick movements that I couldn't speak. What was it about this guy that made me turn speechless every time he was around?

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, almost growling at him.

"This." he whispered as he leaned forward and closed the little bit of space between us, and then his lips were on mine.

I was too surprised to react at first, but after a moment of feeling his lips on mine I couldn't stop myself. My hands lifted from my sides and tangled in his hair as he moved an arm and wrapped it around my back, pulling me closer. Before I could think, my hands moved on their own and slid his jacket from his shoulders onto the floor.

I felt him tense slightly, but we didn't stop. He wrapped his free hand around my neck, grabbing a handful of my hair as my hands continued to move on their own, sliding down his chest and up the front of his shirt. I gasped at the feel of his skin under my fingers, and I felt like I was on fire.

Suddenly, his hands moved from my neck and grabbed my wrist, breaking the kiss and stepping back slightly.

"Bella, no." he whispered, gasping.

"Im sorry," I whispered back, my voice shaking.

"No, don't be. That was…" he trailed off, and then took a deep breath, looking me in the eye, "I just don't want you to do something that you might regret later. And I definitely don't want you to think that I just want to 'get you in the sack' as you put it. That is not what Im after, Bella, and I need you to know that."

"Ok." I said back to him, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Not that I don't want to, Bella," he said, taking my lack of response the wrong way, "I do. You don't know how bad I want to; But I don't want it to be just a one night thing caused by too much alcohol."

I stood there for a moment and looked at him, but I could tell by his expression that everything he said, he meant. Could he really be that perfect?

"I don't want that, either." I said, unable to get my voice louder than a whisper.

"Good." he said, a small smile playing on his perfect lips, and then we were silent.

"I really did love your song," I said after a moment, "It was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the inspiration behind it." he said back.

Before I could say another word, I heard yelling come from inside the house, and then a loud crash as something shattered. Edward and I glanced at each other, and then ran for the door.

When we got inside and rounded the corner to the living room, we saw that Emmett was lying on the floor with a hand cupping his groin, and Rosalie was standing over him with a broken lamp in her hand.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, walking over and kneeling next to Emmett, who was still groaning.

"Sorry about your lamp, Bella. Ill replace it." Rosalie apologized, setting the broken lamp on the side table where it normally sat.

"Don't worry about that, I just want to know what happened." I answered her.

"Well, Emmett and I were talking, just getting to know each other when he decided that he wanted his hands to get to know my breasts. So, I kinda kneed him in the balls, and then hit him with the lamp." She looked down at the floor, still smiling slightly, wringing her hands together nervously.

I sat there on the floor, looking from Rosalie and back to Emmett, who was still groaning and cupping his groin, and then I couldn't stop myself. I busted into hysteric's, laughing so hard that I thought I might wet myself, and I heard Edward doing the same behind me.

"Well, Em, looks like you got a little too much action tonight, didn't you?" I said, trying hard to breathe normally.

"F--Fuck you, Bella." He stuttered out, which made me laugh harder.

"Maybe you should put some ice on that, or else you wont be fucking anyone for a while." Edward said from behind me, cracking up once again.

Edward came over and kneeled down beside me so that we could help Emmett off of the floor and get him onto the couch. After we set him down, Rosalie came to stand beside me.

"I really am sorry about your lamp, Bella. Ill replace it, I swear." She told me again.

"Don't worry about it, Rosalie. That just gives Alice a legitimate excuse to go shopping." I said as I glanced around the room, "Speaking of, where is Alice?"

"I don't know, She was here a few minutes ago." Rosalie said, looking around with me.

"Jasper is gone, too." Edward added.

"Uh oh." I said under my breath. Then, all of our heads turned toward the stairs, and as we did there was a muffled laugh coming from somewhere down the darkened hallway. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Edward, you wouldn't happen to have a camera with you, would you?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Rose, do you still have your digital in the car?" He asked her without taking his eyes off my face.

"Actually I do. Hold on," she answered and then ran out the front door to her BMW.

XxxxxxxxxX

Five minutes later, Edward, Rosalie and I were standing outside the door to Alice's bedroom (Since Emmett still couldn't stand up on his own)with Rosalie's camera. We kept hearing muffled little giggles coming from behind the door, and the sound was about to make me vomit.

"Ok, Rose, are you ready?" I whispered.

"Ready," she said, holding her camera up.

"Edward," I turned to him, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." he whispered back.

"Ok on the count of three." I whispered to them both, "One…"

Edward softly grabbed the door handle.

"Two…"

Rosalie held the camera to her face.

"Three!" I yelled, and Edward swung open the door.

There stood Alice, against the wall behind her door, with Jasper in front of her. Her Right leg was wrapped around his waist, and his jeans were pooled around his ankles on the floor.

"SURPRISE!" Edward, Rosalie, and I yelled at the same time as Rosalie snapped pictures from behind us.

"Wow, Bro," Edward said, laughing, "Didn't mean to catch you with your pants down!"

"Rosalie, give me that fucking camera!" Jasper spat at her as he took a step forward, but then tripped over his jeans and fell to the floor, causing all of us, including a very embarrassed Alice, to burst into a fit of laughter.

Rosalie tossed the camera to Edward, who bolted out of the doorway and down the stairs with Jasper (who was still trying to pull up his pants) right on his tail. The rest of us chased after them.

"BELLA! CATCH!" He yelled to me and tossed the camera. I cought it and ran into the kitchen, and Jasper cornered me.

"Come on, Bella. Give me the camera," he said, sticking his hand out in front of him.

"Not a chance," I said and threw it over his head, where Rosalie was waiting behind him.

After a few minutes of Jasper chasing Rosalie around the house trying to wrestle the camera away from her, we all settled down once again into the living room. Rosalie sat on the couch next to Emmett (who was still covering his crotch in case she decided to hit him again), Alice and Jasper got cozy on the loveseat, and Edward sat next to me on the floor.

"So Alice, did ya have fun?" Emmett said, smirking.

"Shut up, Emmett. Nothing happened" she sneered and threw a pillow at him.

"That's because we busted in your door at just the right moment" Edward said with a laugh, and as they continued to pick and make fun of Alice and Jasper, I just sat back and listened.

So much had happened that day, and I couldn't believe that it went from a total disaster, to one of the best nights of my life. Before I knew it, I was standing up beside the coffee table and picking up the liquor bottle, and filling all the glasses yet again.

"Everyone, grab a glass," I said, handing one to Edward and taking one for myself.

"Ok, whats this for?" Emmett asked.

"I Would like to make a toast. To Jasper, sorry for being the biggest cock-block on the planet, " I said with a giggle as his face turned red.

"To Rosalie, for breaking our lamp in the most fashionable way, and for being the only girl to ever make Emmett hit his knees," I lifted my glass to him, and he flipped his middle finger in my direction.

"And to Edward, for showing Mike Newton some manner's, and for the most beautiful song that any man ever sang to a woman in the history of the word." I smiled at him, and he bowed slightly in front of me.

"But most of all, to what is definitely going to be one hell of a Senior Year!"

We clanked our glasses together as everyone whooped and hollered, and as we took our last drinks of the night, Edward leaned close to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, before he whispered…

"To One hell of a year…"

XxxxxxxxxX

**And there you have chapter 4!**

**I've been scrambling to finish this one since I just got my laptop back yesterday, and I had to start completely over on it, but I hope that all of you loyal reader's enjoyed it.**

**The song that Edward sang to Bella is called 'Lullaby' by The Spill Canvas. Everything about the song made it the perfect song for him to sing, so that is why I picked it for his first song.**

**As for the rest of his songs, if anyone had any suggestions or requests of songs that they would like Edward to sing, leave your request in your reviews and ill add it to the story.**

**Thank all of you for being so patient and understanding with this story and my laptop problems. You guys are the greatest! R&R, because your reviews are my brand of heroin!**

**Until the next time my lovely Edward-Addicts!**


End file.
